twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/Things I Noticed In The New Breaking Dawn Trailer
Hello, beautiful, brilliant people! I'm here to just point out the things I noticed in the brand-new Breaking Dawn Part 1 trailer (it took a lot of pausing, rewinding, and paying attention). Some things are a bit obvious, some arent. So...here goes. Bear with me, people. I think this is gonna be a long one. #The Denali coven is there! Yay! Carmen is kissing Carlisle on the cheek, Tanya and Kate are being the adorable people that they are, and Irina looks sort of angry and annoyed, ha-ha. She was probably thinking, "Why am I here?" But why is'' she here. She wasn't in the wedding in the book. #The wedding is outside...in the woods....Okay. #Eleazar is smiling (sorta)! Rosalie, Alice, and Esme look like goddesses! And Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle look pretty dashing themselves. #Charlie is wearing a bow tie! #Bella looks so pretty. #Bella says "Don't let me fall, Dad", and good ol' Charlie, still being as blunt as ever, says "Never." D'aww! #The vows! (The first time I saw this trailer, that was the first thing I was freaking out about.) #Stephenie Meyer is in the pews, playing a wedding guest. A few rows behind (in front, if you look at it from a different perspective), I could swear that was Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. They look pretty good. #The Cullens seemed to have invited everyone and their grandma to the wedding. You can see the Cullens again, the Denalis again, tons of other people, Eric, and Angela. Angela looks like a superstar. Just absolutely fabulous. Her dress reminds me of the one Kristen Stewart wore to the 2011 People's Choice Awards. #Bella. Is. Crying. (:O) Bella never cries...EVER. This is a first. And I love it. (A couple of other people and I had a joke going on about her look right here, but I don't think it should be mentioned right now....) #Jacob looks a little like Fabio...tee-hee.He also looks great. Of course. #Bella's still crying! Yes! #("I'm On A Boat" starts playing in my head.) #Edward lifts Bella...he-he. #There's an awkward little sequence of Bella touching the bed canopy and Edward staring at her funny.... #Headboard ka-smash sound effects sounds more elaborate than in the teaser trailer. #FEATHUHZ! #...But no bruises. #Uh-oh...Bella's preggo. #Carlisle's hair...ugh. #Bella looks like a hot mess, but it works. #Jake's about to kick the glitter out of Edward...until Emmett gets in the way. #Alice and Jasper get a second of screen time. But at least Alice has a line. #Jacob. Is. Crying. Oh my gosh, this movie is going to be intense.... #Sam wants to protect the tribe...and Seth is the only shirtless one out of the people in the little (half) group meeting on the beach, ha-ha. #Sam's watching the Cullen house...Okay. #Sam doesn't seem to have anyone have his back. It seems like it's him vs. everyone else. #Bella looks horrible...good. #Edward can't "accept what it is" and he gets angry. ''Ohhh snap! That's it. This movie is going to be intense. I mean, when does Edward ever really yell? Especially at Bella? Uh-oh...unless that's not Bella he's yelling at, but whatever. Edward is angry. #"If you kill her, you kill me!" Intense, intense, intense...I have a feeling this won't be as humorous as Eclipse. #Aro looks a little funny. #The new Gianna (if she even is Gianna) is like, "What?" and Felix and Demetri (who seem to have new haircuts) take her away. #Alice dodges a wolf...again. (Remember Eclipse?) #Random bit of Charlie crying...umm, okay? I hope that's from the wedding. If he sees Bella while she's preggo, the whole movie will be ruined. Easy as that. #Running, running, running.... #Bella. Falls. And. Edward. Catches. Her...Oh snap. Bella doesn't seem to be doing so well. #The intense factor goes up about 70% as Jacob, Rosalie, and Edward are gathered around...you can hear a heart beat...then you can hear a scream. Oh my goodness. Category:Blog posts